fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
(Archive) Dragons Peak
Dragons Peak Sitting atop of the tallest mountain in the world, Dragons Peak is the bastion of good that seeks to reclaim the land from the evil that holds it tight. Description Called the "Immortal Bastion" by locals, it was so named due to the way the city was first built. Full of small, narrow streets that open up into massive lanes and highways, at all hours the city hosts carts and motorcycles hauling goods and driving to various locations. The small corridors twist and turn dizzying around one another and the verticality of the city is staggering to behold. The architecture of the city is utilitarian to the extreme with no space going unused. This building style makes the entire city look like a sprawling castle with large stones pillars that loom over the city's layers, supporting the entire structure. Only the 4th and 5th layers do not host such labyrinthian architecture. These two layers trade out much of the utilitarian style for a more modern approach with a lot of open areas and slim building to complement the scenic view from atop the tallest mountain. Transit from one layer to another is most easily achieved via massive teleportation pads connecting each floor. Economy Deep under the mountain in Dragons Peak, the weather never changes and keeps a constant steady climate. This allows for many exotic creatures to be bred in the controlled environment, such as dire goats and elephants. The most notable source of income for the metropolis as a whole are its forgers. Running day and night, Dragons Peak is able to equip in an entire army in mere hours. The legendary smithing skills of the Dwarves are beyond compare and it shows in their craftsmanship. One of the major draws for tourism to the Peak are the famous market districts. Filled to the brim with brewers (making anything from beer to fine vintages of sauvignon blanc) and shops selling everything that one could ever wish for. All stores boast master craftsman from a number of the famous guildhalls that reside within the districts, as well. The final stop on a day of shopping is almost always the Cloud District. The Cloud District is full of the mages and exotic magical equipment salesmen that would not be otherwise found in the other market districts. Government The government type of Dragons Peak is scarcely different most of the cities the Reach. It is a monarchy currently run by the Forsythe Flare. A fair and just government, it does bear some favoritism to the local inhabitants and old friends of the monarch. Geography Five layers make up the layout of Dragon's Peak. Each of the five layers of the city are sectioned off from one other within the mountain itself to better combat invading armies. The only districts that are not completely encapsulated within the mountain are the Cloud District and the Bastion. The Underway The Underway holds most of the forges, mines and infrastructure of Dragon's Peak. Massive highways connect the eternally working mines to the rest of the district, from which ore, jewels, and other materials are wrenched from the earth to be brought to the city above. The Hearth The main center of the city, the Hearth houses most of the guildhalls, brewers, and residential areas in the city. Further, more than forty percent of the city's army is garrison within the Hearth, so that soldiers can be mustered to the defense of its citizens at a moment's notice. The Market District The most crowded of all of the districts, the Market District hosts a truly massive volume of tourists, shoppers, and merchants. The legendary marketplace has everything one could ask for, provided one knows where to look. The Cloud District The Cloud District is the center of higher learning where a multitude of universities and magic academies sprawl across the top of the mountain. Alongside the wide array of schools, most of the temples and wealthier residences can be found here. The Bastion Located at the very top of the mountain, the Bastion has a view of the lower Cloud Distract and the land surrounding the foot of the mountain. This lofty district houses the royal family and any other personnel that are needed in the bastion, alongside a legion of paladins, clerics, and war-priests. Ever ready, the legions are always coming and going on quests to help of the innocent and purge evil from the land. History The history of the under-city has been fraught with conjecture about how and when the city was first founded. Some say the dwarven all-father made his home here, while others believe that after the world collapsed, the remaining people of the world took refuge in the base of the mountain and worked from there. In recent history, the city was formerly a drow settlement under the reign of a dragon that had enslaved the previous dwarf owners. After their liberation by Julius and a band of fierce adventurers, Julius went about and helped the newly freed slaves build the city back to its former glory. Inhabitants The main population of the city comes from the freed slaves that once occupied the underbelly of the city. While the majority of them were dwarves, a healthy variety of the other common races are still present due to the regular drow raids of nearby settlements. Religion There is no main religion in the bastion. Mainly a mix of many different gods, Angradd, Torag, Grundinnar, Sarenrae, Sheyln, and Gorum are the primary deities recognized. Lately, however, a smaller religion has popping up in the midst of the city. Some of the freed slaves have started to worship the king himself, thanks to the divine energy that radiants from him. Leadership Ruler - Forsythe Flare Barrister - (vacant) Consort - (vacant) Councilor - Kyo Kibagami Grand Diplomat - Gazeck "Chompy" Heir - Hrishidev Tyagin High Priestess - Ashlynn Judge - Frederick Magister - (vacant) Sheriff - Delpho Kains Spymaster - Razella Gray Treasurer - Blaise Settlement details LG and Metropolis Corruption -38; Crime -41; Economy +68; Law +63 Lore +52; Society +42 Danger +0 Qualities 1. Unaging 2. Hallow 3. Academic 4. Artist’s Colony 5. Famed Breeders 6. Subterranean Danger 5; Disadvantages '''None '''Government Council Notable NPCs Amyraelis (Queen) Category:Archives